Mahou Sensei Negima 2
by Kasabian
Summary: Negi Is about to start is second year as a teach Mahou high school.But a lot has changed.The school is now intergender that means its boys and girls high school now.And magi wearing a black robes and cape but is he friend or foe.Parings undecided.
1. A Whole New Year

**Mahou Sensei Negima 2 **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Love Hina or Mahou Sensei Negima or any characters from these.

**Summary: **My story is based on the Manga series as i have only watched the manga series i havent watched the American Animi series. Anyway this is based on his second year as a teacher. Negi realises if he ever wants to get stronger like his presumed dead farther he have to adventure away from home. But second thoughts come along when his big sister Anya arrive to vist him as well as mystreious Maga wear a black hodded cape appears and the school turns into a mixed school not a all girl school and a young guy with incredible magic aura appears but his he friend or foe. Their gonna be varitey of Couples cause its hard to settle on 1. Asuna x Negi, Ayaka x Negi, **Nodoka x Negi. - **i did this one in bold as this is the one i think this is the paring i shall use. It probly start of as one of the other two and then change to Nodoka as it progresses.And other parings as well.

_**Improved Chapter 1 **_

**Chapter 1: End Of The Summer Holidays Beginning Of A New Semester. **

1 Am Sunday 3rd september

"aahhhh" yawnd Negi as he sat on the roof of girl,s dorm looking at the stars with his furi friend Kumo.

"I am back teaching tormorow" said Negi "I wonder how everyones doing".

"I am sure their fine" said Kumo stretching.

"I guess" said Negi looking up at the bright stars in the summer night sky.

"And your 11 now as well" said Kumo "thats somthing to be happy about".

"I don't feel any diffrent tho" said Negi "I am still a kid you know".

"Why are you so down" said Kumo "After all you went to see your big sister and Ayano over the summer their got a reason to be down as they only see you during the big holidays ".

"Sorry if its bugging you but i have just got a bad feeling for some reason" said Negi lying back.

"Your just paranoid" said Kumo eating some pop corn.

"You always have a positive out look on everything" said Negi You should value you that about your self".

"Yeah i know" said Kumo "What would you do with out me".

"I think my life would be a lot quiter and peaceful if you weren't around" said Negi laughing.

"Hey that isn't nice" said Kumo poking him.

"I am just joking" said Negi laughing at kumo's roudy attiude.

"You better be" said Kumo laughing to now.

"Well i gotta say with you around is my life is never dull and i always have a good laugh" said Negi "Ermine is mans best friend but somtimes you can be a real pain".

Kumo laughed.

"You do know" said Kumo "You will need to find a partner to be a full fledged Magister".

"I know but it ain't that simple" said Negi "I am still just a kid ain't it a bit short sighted to be thinking about that right now".

"I am not saying choose one right now" said Kumo "But you should be thinking about cause if you ever wanna be the best Magi ever you gonna need one".

"Yeah but it's hard to choose one" said Negi "My dad always said choosing your Magi partner is most inportant descision of your life and the stronger the bond you share with them the great magical power you can Achive and weild".

"Well he's right about one thing it is the most inportant Decision of your" life said Kumo "I remember what my old master told me once true love is the most powerful form of energy you can have and if you truely love your partner and willing to sacrafice your self for them and they feel the same way then no power in the whole world will be able to match it".

"I know said Negi i have been told that before but the thing is how do i know who's the one.

"I don't know" said Kumo "i never faced a decision like this before".

"My dad used to tell me and my sister if you folow your heart then no matter who you decide you can't be wrong" said Negi "Even then its still hard to choose and your right i need choose cause i got a feeling i am running out of choose".

"If you ask me" said Kumo "You should compile a list of possible matches and choose the run you care for the most and also you can see out of them who likes the most too".

"Well i'le try it" said Negi But i am not makeing any promises".

"I still think you should choose that Nodoka girl she seems to really be into you when i sent that letter last year and if you recall you to already been lots siturations together" said Kumo "She did say she would like to be your partner as well and she was ready to smooch as well. And you wouldnt of been so realuctant to kiss her if you didnt like her and i think you two would of done it if that Pyscho Asuna didnt interupt".

"Yeah but you did lie and Disceived me" said Negi "I probly would of never found out if she wasn't so nosey.

Negi flew off into the night sky off towards his Appartment down town.

"The fact is would you ever consider Asuna a mate she practicley uses you as humen punch bag" said Kumo "She incredibley short temperd".

"Yeah but she can be great help somtimes" said Negi "She saved me from being finshed off by Evangeline".

"Yeah but still she's still flippin mean" said Kumo "She should take anger mangement classes".

"Well i can't argue with that she dose have her moments" said Negi "And i am the one who seems to take the bront of it".

"We should start heading home" said Kumo "Its getting late"

Ok said Negi getting on his staff and Kumo jumping on his shoulder sores into the sky towards down town.

Negi flys into Greenmore lane which leads into downtown and spoted something or somone walking down the dark barely lit road alone**.(not a very smart thing to do is it) **

He flew down lower to see who it was and he recgonised her as Nodoka Miyazaki (**one of his students)**who stays late sundays,wensdays and fridays looking the Library as she is a Library Officer.

She was carrying some books with her and had her purple hair covering 1 of her eyes as usuel **(somtimes both which makes me wonder how she sees where she going its probly why she keeps triping down steps).**

"Its a bit dangerous for her to be walking alone at night isn't it" said Kumo "Shes brave i wouldn't be anywhere near this place its gives me the creeps". "If i was her i would choose a safer route who knows what lurking in the shadows maybe you should walk her home as your a guy".

"Whaaatt" said Negi glareing at him if looks could kill Kumo would be dead.

"Come on" said Kumo "Your perfect partner is down their waiting alone for you to sweep her off her feet".

"Shut up" said Negi blushing staring at him again mencingly

"You say another comment like that and you can find your own way home" said Negi trying to keep calm but failing miserably.

"Don't be idiot" said Kumo jumping on negi's head blocking his sight which ment he didn't know where he was going.

"Hey i can't see" said Negi "Kumo this ain't funny".

"It will be alright" said Kumo "Just trust me"

"Get off me now you fury devil" said Negi pulling Kumo off but relises he way to low and he have to acend if he dont wanna crash but it was too late for that now.

"Ahhh" said Negi Crashing into the trees and hit the ground with a thud.

Nodoka looking around her to see where that noise came from.

"Oww that smarts" said Kumo daised "i am ok... i am ok"

"You won't be in a minute" Joked Negi.

"This your fault you know Kumo" said Negi Daised half knocked out.

What was that Thought Nadoka thinking it could be a ghost or vampire who somthing else in that category.

Nodoka quickly looked around her and could see snaped branch and little movement around the bush.

"Who's their" said Nodoka getting a little scared.

Nadoka slowly walks towards it wonder if she should just run or find out what it is.

"I think somone coming" said Kumo panicking and hideing behind the tree.

Shit it's probly Nodoka wondering what all that noise was thought Negi still daised.

Before Negi could react to what Kumo said, Nadoka pushes the bushes to either side to get though them to see Half counssiace Negi on the ground.

"Sensei" said Nodoka knealing down next to him concerned.

"Nodoka" said Negi opening his eyes.

"Oh good your alright" said Nodoka smiling and then blushing as Negi is staring at her right into her eyes.

"What are you doing here sensei?" said Nodoka shyly "I dout it's school as it's starts tomorow".

Nodoka helped Negi get up.

Nodoka was trying her best to strike up a convosation despite Negi didn't notice.

"Making my way home" said Negi honestly

"Yea Negi your alright" said Kumo coming out of hideing then staring at nodoko who was absouletly Stunned and shocked

Whaaaahhh said Nodoka fainting luckly Negi catching her in his safe arms.

"What did i say" said Kumo Scarcting his head.

"You statled her thats all" said Negi his hand on her forehead "It's not surprising as its very unlikely to encounter a talking Ermine".

"But what to do with her" said Negi "As i can't just leave her here but i dont know where she lives so i can't take her back to her home".

"You can do what ever you want with her" said Kumo smirking "She's got no say in it at the moment.

"I gonna have to take her back to my appartment though said Negi blushing cause of thought that crossed his mind when he said it.

"What are you fantersing about" teased Kumo "You do like don't you ?"

"Whaaat umm just thinking" said Negi "I am not sure what to do".

"If i take her back to my apartment she might freak out" said Negi trying to think of a solution

"I dout that" said Kumo "She likes you she would love to be with you for the night given the chance".

"Is she coming back with us or not?" said Kumo taping his foot on the ground.

"Well what do you think ?" said Negi rolling his eyes at his little friends idiotsy

"She's comming" said Kumo.

With that said Kumo jumpes on Negi shoulder and then Negi picking up Nodoka and carrying is staff in between his arms and Nodoka pick up in a craidal sort of way.

He placed Nodoka on the floor got on his Broom then lavitaited Nodoka on is broom in front of him putting his arms on the end of the staff between each of Nodoka's arms and her back resting on his front and her head on his shoulder.

She feels nice warm and soft thought Negi blushing as he flew off towards his house.

Nodoko was sliently sleeping all the way their.

But he was being watched by a guy in a tree wearing a long black cloak and cape with a hood on attached.

"Negi i have finally found you" said the guy his eyes glowing white within his hood which shrouded his face in thick layer of darkness.

**(Nodoka's dream) **

"Negi Sensei" said Nodoka shyle her hands together in front of her waist and hair pushed to out of her eyes to show up her face and blushing whille looking downwards as she was embrassed to look in face.

"Nodoka - san you look beutiful today as you always do" said Negi smiling at her his hand on her cheek cause her blushing to change to a darker shade of red.

"Oh Negi - Sensei" said Nodoka blushing her hand in his hand and romanticley entwined.

"Your like an angle which decended from the heavens above£ said Negi Bringing her closer so they were inches apart beutiful and elergent in everyway".

Nodoka blushing even more her right hand on her chest and then she embrassed him in a long hug which made time come to a stand still.

"Nodoka - san it would please me to no end if i could be with you forever and for nothing keep us apart" said Negi leaning in even closer their foreheads touching and holding on her hands in front of him once more.

"Oh Negi" said Nodoka leaning in towards him closing the gap and his lips catching hers in soft embrasse

"My heart skips a beat with everyword you say Negi sensei" said Nodoko though the kiss and make it more deeper and more pasionate than before.

"So dose mine" said Negi wraping is arms around her waiste "Your voice is like an angel"

"Oh Negi i love you so much" said Nodoka capturing his lips in hers once more. "I never want to this night to end".

"I love you two Nodoka" said Negi "I never want this night to end not ever".

**(End of Dream)**

"whaaaaaa" said Nodoka blushing rose red as she remembers her dream she has just had.

I wish that was real thought Nodoko her index finger on her lips. Then mentaly scolding her self as she knew it probly will never happen.

"Where am i ?" said Nodoka realiseing she was on sofa with a white blankit over her.

I remember now thought Nodoka i saw Negi in the woods on the floor and then that furi pet of his talked and then can't remember what happend.

"Oh good your awake said Negi smiling cheerfully as he walked in from the kitchen carring some biscuits and a cup of tea.

**The clock read 11:32.**

You fainted after you found me said Negi sorry i worried you.

"I didnt know where you lived so i took you back to my Apartment sorry if i startled you" said Negi "Your welcome to stay over night if you want".

"Thank you" said Nodoka blushing "But i don't wanna cause any un nesscery trouble".

"No need to thank me i and i am just glad your ok" said Negi rubbing the back his head "And dont worry you won't cause any trouble".

Nodoka blushed even more **(you would think she was tommato)**

I don't believe it he actully cares for me he could of left me out their all night but he didn't, then again he just doing the right thing i guess thought Nodoka

"Thank you" said Nodoka bowing "your two kind to me".

"I couldn't leave you out there for some strange guys to find you and take you away somewhere to have their way with you" said Negi "I am your teacher after all it's my job to help you anyway i can".

Nodoka nodded "but still you helped me out a lot more than i deserve".

"Don't worry Nodoka it not any trouble for me helping you i am just glad your safe" said Negi smiling

"He's so sweet" thought Nodoka "I wish their was way i could repay him for everything he has done for me but what could he need from a simple girl like me ?".

"Here you can sleep here tonight" said Negi sliding the door open. revealing to beds and the toliets are in their pointing to another slid door. "And heres the suite with Spring bathing pool in it".

Nodoka nodded still staring at him causing Negi to blush.

No guy has ever been this nice to me before thought Nodoka eating a biscuit and then sipping her tea which Negi made for her.

"Umm err Negi sensei" said Nodoka shyly going all red cause he was looking at her hand together fidling near her chest.

"Yeah" said Negi confused.

Aww she looks so cute when she blushed it makes her look even prettier than she usuely is Thought Negi then scolding him self I am teacher i am not souposed to have these thoughts about my students.

Nodoka grabed hold of his left hand in his this made Negi go bright red

"As you have been so kind to me" said Nodoka blushing "I will do my best to help you anyway i can and ask me for anything its the least i can do for all your help".

"Theirs no need" said Negi "I did cause it's my duty as a teacher to protect and help my students".

"Oh" said Nodoka her heart sank. "I understand".

I guess i can't blame him thought Nodoka I am just gonna be a problem and hinderens to him and i don't what to be.

Excuse me i gotta look for Kumo he keeps wondering off said Negi

Ok said Nodoka bowing looking at the ground.

Kumo where are you said Negi

Kumo waved at him before falling alsleep on the spare bed once again.

Negi rolled his eyes.

Negi decided to go and have a Bath in the indoor sprink like bath washing his man hood then puting on his white and gold trimmed Trunks and went to soak in the warm bubberly water.

Nodoka finshed drinking and eating her food and then decided to get in the pool to soak away her thought's

She got changed in the toliets and came out in a dark blue swim suit with a write logo in japaneese writing.

She slid open the door closing it behind her not noticing somone else is already in it.**(she can't** **stay away from her can he)**

A good long bath might make me feel better and not feel so weird either thought Nodoka I have to keep my personal feelings at bay so i don't ruin are friendship i have with him.

"Ahhhh" screamed both Negi and Nodoka both going red.

Kids thought Kumo from the bedroom

"Sorry" said Nodoka blushing a new shade of red that has never before been seen and then steping back bowing "I am so sorry Negi Sensei i didn't mean to intrude"

Nooo thought Nodoka I so stupid i go and walk in on during him getting rushed he gonna misunderstand me.

"Its ok" said Negi getting over the shock of Nodoka walking in on him.

"Are you sure" said Nodoka closing the door again feeling embrassed.

"Yeah" said Negi "Theirs more than anothe room in here if you want to join that is?"

"Ok" said Nodoka getting in the pool.

"Ummm its nice and warm" said Nodoka smiling but then blushing cause she was in pool with a guy she fancied.

I am alone in the pool with a guy that most of my class fancies and if they find out about this their probly be gonna be so jelious of me if they find out thought Nodoka

"Are you ok Nodoka -san" said Negi

"yeaahh" sturted Nodoka shyly as usuel "I am ok"

"Ok" said Negi putting shampoo on hair to clean it up.

"You should try not to be so nervous and shy it only me after all" said Negi

Nodoka blushed and then decided so she could act normal swims towards Negi to get some Shampoo to wash her and her soft warm chest brifely rubs against his face as she reaches for the shampoo bottle Making him blush.

She swam back again after getting the shampoo bottle.

He has a nice boy for eleven year old thought Nodoka then blushing at the thought she just had.

Shes got a nice soft chest but her nipple ends were a bit hard thought Negi then scolding himself mentertaly for what he had just thought.

After a awkward slient bath session she got out went to toliet and dressing room and put on her brown bra and panties and sliped into her bed and kero was eating in the kitchen so he wern't on it any more.

Negi got out put on his blue Pjs and black boxes and then sliped into his bed.

It was 12:55 before they were both in bed and kero fell alsleep on the couch.

"Good night Negi Sensei" said Nodoka.

"Good Nodoka - San" said Negi.

Could Negi ever fall for me or fancy me thought Nodoka I am not pretty or got a nice body either i never gonna be able to be with i can't make him happy being me.

Negi fell alsleep pretty quickly.

God its cold thought Nodoka shivering abit as she was only her under garments.

Nodoka looked over at Negi he looked like he was cold too.

I think i sleep better if i slept next to him tonight thought Nodoka

Nodoka got out of her bed and sliped into Negi's bed cuddling closely too him her hands on his ass his hands some found their way to her back.

Nodoka blushed

Mmmmm he's so warm Thought Nodoka i could stay like this forever putting her forehead against his.

He's the only guy i feel like staying close to all the time thought Nodoka.

"I love you" whisperd Nodoka

"Sweet dreams Negi Sensei" said Nodoka falling alsleep with a smile on her face.

**(2 hours later)**

Negi could here soft breathing above him and felt somthing on top of him it was two big to be Kumo.

Negi opend his eyes.

"Nodoka" whisperd Negi to himself.

Her head was on his chest and she had small smile on his face and had his right hand in hers.

He realises his arms were around her waiste and his hands her butt.

Negi Blushed.

He decided not to disturbe has it would be rude and just fell alsleep.

**(Next morning - 4th september)**

Nodoka woke up feeling good and had a great nights sleep and blushed as she rememberd in the postion she was.

Negi opend his eys to see Nodoka staring right back at him.

Nodoka sat up blushing even more.

"Sensei i am sorry i can explain" said Nodoka look down embrassedly.

"It's ok i dont mind" said Negi "I used to sleep next to my sister we sometimes enderd up in weird places".

"Oh" said Nodoka blushing.

"Well its 7:00 we have got a 2 hours before school starts" said Negi looking at her cause to blushed again as it was dying down a bit.

"Ok" said Nodoka

He makes feel like i am gonna melt thought Nodoka dazedly

Negi tried to get up but he couldnt has as somthing was weighing him down and then just realised that Nodoka was only wearing some underwear and a bra makeing him blush a bit.

She actully has a nice body thought Negi

"Can you get off" laughed Negi "i cant move".

"Oh sorry" said Nodoka blushing getting off him and the bed.

Negi got up.

Negi grabed his clothes got changed into his usuel attire in the bathroom.

Nodoka got changed into the clothes she wore yesterday and then went to sitting room ready to leave.

"Don't go yet i le make you breakfast" said Negi "Its no trouble i don't want to let you leave hungry".

"ummm ok" said Nodoka smiling.

He so careing and sweet thought Nodoka i love him to bits.

She then blushed and what she had just thought.

Negi got them a bowl of Ramen each after they finshed eating and getting ready Nodoka got ready to leave she needed to get change into her school uniform.

Its was now 7:38

"Bye Negi - Sensei" said Nodoka "Thanks you for everything".

"Its ok no need to thank you i see you in 45 minutes ok" said Negi

"Ok" said Nodoka walking out of the apartment closeing the door behind her.

As she began to walk to her dorm which was about 15 minutes walk from Negi's house.

I should of told him how i felt thought Nodoka. Scolding her self at another wasted oppotunity.

"Yea she's i can finally talk" said Kero.

"Heres a bowl of ramen" said Negi.

"Ummmmmmmmm said Kero jumping in the bowl and starts to stuff himself.

**(Nodoka's Dorm)**

Nodoka unlocked the door and walked in.

Her friends aint here yet so she went to her cupbord to get her school clothes out.

She unbuttoned of her brown sleeves dress and let it fall to heap on the ground.

Leaving her in a white shirt and brown underwear she didnt bother putting on a bra as she knew she would have to take them off again.

She got out some white panties and matching bra.

she then pulled off her shirt revealing her bit pale small breast's and then pulled off her brown panties leaving her naked.

She then sliped into her White panties covering up her small vrigin hole and then sliping in to her whiter bra to hold her medium size breasts. They were a bit hard cause she was still thinking about Negi.**(bless her lol)**

Nodoku then puts on the rest of her school clothes and combs her hair away from her face to revealing her cute face.

It was now 8:15.

I wonder if i have Negi this year thought Nodoku At least i hope i have him this year"

**End of Chapter 1 **

**Well what you think please read and review and i should hopely have the next chapter done by tormorow or thursday.**

**Like the inprovements i made to this chapter.**

**Next chapter:- The First Class Back!!!! **


	2. First Class Back!

Welcome back and heres the next chapter of this story Enjoy

**Chapter 2: The First Class Back !!!**

"Come on Kero its 8:50 we gonna be late" said Negi

"Ok" said Kero jumping on Negi shoulder as he walks out of the apartment and locks up.

He gets on his staff/broom and flys off towards the school.

**(Class 3A) **

"I hope we get Negi sensei again this year" said Ayaka "He so cute and smart".

"I dout that's gonna happen" said Asuna "Its very unlikely".

"Just cause you never liked him dosn't give you the right to say he won't be teaching this class again" said Ayaka "if he don't come back it's probly cause you scared him off".

"Hey take that back" said Asuna.

"Make me" said Ayaka

**Meanwhille in the same room but at the back.**

"I hope we do have Negi - sensei" said Nodoka

"Don't worry" said Haruna "I am sure he be our teacher again".

"But that's not certain" said Yue "Your not sure if we have him or not no one is".

"Baka i was trying to cheer her up" said Haruna. **(Baka - means Idiot in Japanease)**

"But your getting her hopes up only for them to be crushed if don't happen" said Yue

**(Staff Room)**

Negi flys into the bushes next to the girls dorm.

Dam it's 9:00 i am gonna be late for the meaning said Negi hiding his staff in the bushes near by and running off to meeting.

"Hello Negi sensei good of you to drop in" said Konoemon Konoe

"Sensei Konoe what class shall i be teaching this year" said Negi

"Well your be teaching the same class as last semester" Said Mr Konoe "As you did a wonderful job with class 3A last year we have decided as your used to him and i think Konoka and the class will be a lot happier with you as their sensei epeclly with the changes we yet to tell them only three of them know anyway"

"Ok Kanoe sensei said Negi "But what is the major change?".

"You don't know yet said Mr Konoe "Well if you haven't notice already a boys dorm as been built on the other side of this school". "So starting this year its gonna be a intergender bording school so that means their gonna be the same class as last year but about a 8 extra boys".

"Oh ok" said Negi

"But i should warn you might have a bit of a shock" said Mr Konoe

"Dont worry i am sure i can handal it" said Negi smiling.

"You better be" said Konoemon Konoe "Anyway you better settal your class as their dying to find out who their gonna have this year".

"Ok sensei Kanoe " said Negi bowing before leaving the room.

"All yeah" said Konoe "One more thing"

"Yes sir" said Negi

"Good luck" said Mr Kanoe "Your gonna need it".

"Ok Konoe Sensei" said Negi

**(5 minutes later) 9:15 **

"I wonder who it's gonna be i am dying from the surpense" said Fuuka "I wish they would hurry up".

"Me two sis" said Fumika

"Whoever it is their late" said Konoka

"Yeah" said Asuna "Whoever it is has already made a bad impression their 10 minutes late".

Suddenly the door swong open and their stood no other than Negi Springfield

"Good morning class" said Negi cheerfully

The class stood up as per usuel.

"Good morning Negi Sensei" said the class then sat down.

"Negi Sensei" said Ayake with her hand up.

"What's up Ayaka - san" said Negi siting down his overaly too big chair for someone his small stature.

"Well me and the class welcome you back" said Ayake Hapily

"Thank you Class" said Negi smiling back.

Yea we have Negi sensei again this year thought Nodoka hapily.

Oh great another year with the kid again thought Asuna how bad could it be ?.

Yes maybe i can finally confess my feeling's to him thought Ayake

"Its good to be back" said Negi Kanoe sensei allowed me to stay as sensei of this class as he thinks i did a exerllent job last year".

"Yea" said most of the class.

Negi finshed registration he could see some of the boys names and one of them catched his eye "Koji Springfield"

Could it be him thought Negi as it made him remember about his past almost which happend almost happend 7 years ago.

**(Flash Back) **

It was warm summer evening and the sun was begining to set.

Nekane springfield was putting out the washing on a washing line.

"Hey little brother" said a boy around 9 years old.

"What big brother ? what is it ?" said Negi who's was about 4 years old.

"Look what i can do" said the 9 year old kid.

He streched his hands in front of him and closed his eyes.

Some water shot into hands and then turned into a ball.

He then opend his eyes and moved hit around between his hands and then made it siliver like a snake in mid hair and then turn into a mini cyclone.

"Wow brother how did you do it i wanna do it to" said Negi excitedly

"Its magic" said the 9 year old boy and it isnt for little babies like you".

"Koji don't keep teasing your brother" said Nekane

"Oh sis you always spoil my fun" said Koji Hey look who it is.

"Anya" said Negi tightly

"Negi" said Anya huging him tightly.

"Well all look like your having fun" said Nagi

"Dad your back" said Koji

"Yeah and hopethly i can stay longer" said Nagi

Daddy where have you been ?" said Negi

"I was on inportant buisness son" said Nagi "Sorry i kept you all waiting but i had rush back here i couldnt miss my sons birthday i dout the magisters are gonna be favor or this but who gives fuck what they think".

**(End of Flash Back)**

"Sensei are you ok?" said Konoko

"Yeah just thinking about the past never mind that can you please you turn to page 72 in your text book and can somone also read out passage 6b" said Negi trying to concerntrate on lesson.

The flickering of books could be heard and Ayake was just about to read the passage when suddenly the door swings open and their stood a quite tall teen wearing black trouses and purple Blazer and a red tye he had black spikey hair with with a red out line and dark brown eyes.

"Sorry i am late Sensei" said the guy walking in carrying a desk and chair and putting it down and seting down in the availble space near the window.

Most of the girls just watched him settle down looking compleatly confused.

Then a couple more kids came in but it was the one with the long spikey light bluey white hair and small round glasses he had mystreious aura around them.

All the girls except Konoka and Setsuna, Ayaka and Asuna looked shocked.

Nodoka went a bit pale as their was so many guys in the class room now and she wasn't used to it.

"All yeah i forgot to tell you that their gonna be new aditions to our class as theirs a new boys dorm built on the over side of the school" said Negi rubbing the back of the head I should of said earlyer.

"Well i guess all theirs to do is to introduce them selfs "said Negi "Can the new kids come to the front".

The new boys stood and walked to front of the class room lined up in front of the board and one of them looked real confident. two of them looked nervious and one of them was not botherd and looked just plain and calm.

The one with black and red spike hair steped forward "My names Koji Springfield" said the boy with spike red and black hair.

Negi was frozen to the spot when that name was spoken.

Koji bowed to the class gave a quick glance towards Negi and the other boys then sat down getting a few glances from some of the girls in class.

The one with the long bluey hair steped forward his face shown no change in expresion and was as cool as a cuecomber.

"My names Yukito Uzamaki" said the blue haird boy he bowed and then walked back to his seat totaly ignoring negi and the other boys.

The other 6 boys introduced them self's and were nothing speciel.

**9:40 **

"Ayaka you may contineu" said Negi

"Yes Negi sensei" said Ayake.

After Ayake finshed read part of the lesson the rest of the lesson went pretty well as they started a poetry asignment and got paired off into groups of three.

**(DinnerTime)**

As 3rd period was free that lesson as the first year were in asemberly Negi could do what he wanted.

He put on his white and orange trimed shorts and went into the pool area to relax and gather his thoughts.

Nadoka saw him and decided to go see him as it might be the only chance she will get to be alone with him today and a whille.

She took of her school clothes and bra and panties and sliped into her tight purple swim suit which showed her devloping curves and medium sized breast.

Nodoka was suposed to help the library this period as it was PE and she didn't like doing it.

"Hey Nodoka" said Negi "Hey you soposed to be in lesson not going swimming".

"Umm hiii Negi - sensei" said Nodoka shyly

Nodoka sliped cause she was too busy thinking about Negi to concerntrate on her walking and falls in the water but luckly Negi catchers her.

"Are you ok ?" said Negi still holding her.

"I never do P.E" said Nodoka blushing "So i have this lesson off".

"Oh" said Negi "ok then".

Negi put's her down.

"I saw you come in here so i decided to come to pool as well as it aint safe to be alone in here if your a girl" said Nodoko "And i thought you could use the company".

"Yeah i guess" said Negi

"Oh how cute" said Yukito standing on the edge "A teacher actully alowing a student to skip lesson" So you to can be alone together i think the principal would love to know this. "Your be fired and you won't be able to complete your magi training how fitting and your girl friend over their will be in serious trouble maybe even expelled"

What's he talking about said Nodoko looking confused What's a Magi?

"Maybe i should tell her our secret" said Yukito "i know lot more about you than you think".

"Don't get her involved" said Negi "It between you and me despite i don't even know who you are".

"You look like your farther" said Sasuke "But your no where near his level of power i bet you don't even have a partner yet".

"Whats going on Negi Sensei ?" said Nodoka holding on to his left arm trying to get his attention.

Stop being such a nauissence you mortal girl" said Yukito clicking his things and Nodoka faints.

"What have you done to her" said Negi

"Just making sure our secret aint revealed to the world" said Yukito well at least not yet".

He grabed hold of Nodoko so she dont drown and putting her on the walk way infront of him which gose around the edge of the swimming pool.

"Your Major weekness like your farther is you care too much about mortals and other magis,family this will be your undoing just like your farther found out the hard way" said Yukito "If you forgot about that flaw you could be a hell of lot more effective".

"What do you really want ?" said Negi Tell me how do you know my farther ?"

"I tell you in due time" said Yukito "Dont worry too much about it i shall tell you some other time.

"Tell me now ?" said Negi "I want to know now"

Your see said Yukito laugthing and then disappearing into thin air.

Nadoko slowly wakes up

"Nodoka" said Negi You alright.

"I am fine said Nodoka hugging him tightly causing them both to blush. "But are you ok ?"

"I am ok" said Negi "Come on lets get change before we catch a cold"

But who was that guy thought Nagi getting out of the pool and heading to the changeing rooms folowed by Nadoko who gose in the cubical to get changed with her clothes.

**End of Chapter 2 **

**Please read and review**

**I ve decided i am gonna exprement and see what you peeps think of it. **

**Chapter 3: Welcome Back Party. **


	3. The Reunion

**This is third chapter please review after reading it. **

**Chapter 3: Reunion **

**Lunch Time**

The Lunch bell rang Marking end 3rd period and begining of Lunch break.Most of the Kids exited their lesson towards the caferteira hopeing to get's some Shrewsbury stake. While others went out side under tries or sat benches the grass and various other places outside to eat their lunch box food. The Girls 3A headed for the girls bathing area in a leisurely fashion. Take off their blazes white shirts red tye and thier Short skirts and thai length socks,bras and panties and got in their swim stuff and got in the pool some of them takeing a quick shower after they had done P.E lesson. The girls of class 3A were in their groups planning something from looks it excepet Nodoka and Asuna as they wern't their and Chisame who wasn't intrested what so ever.

"Ok tomorow we shall throw a party for Negi - Sensei he will be thrilled" said Ayaka "You all know what to do right"

"Yes" said the group of girls.

Negi and Kumo are realaxing on top of the girls dorm thinking about various things.

Asuna was eatting her lunch in her dorm whille Setsuna and Konoka after the meeting about the Secret Welcome Back Party which would be happening tomorow during their English lesson and were now talking about it.

Nodoka was takeing some books out of the library and to go down the step at the front.**(that spells trouble)**

"Hey look over its Nodoka and she's heading for those steps she keeps looseing balance on" Said Kumo pointing towards the fermiller sight.

"Oh yeah" said Negi "Why dose she always crarry so many books".

"She probly preferes just the one trip" said Kumo

"But still its dangerous" said Negi Jumping on his broom to make she don't hurt her self.

"Hey Wait for me" said Kumo waving to from the ruff he had just been left on.

Negi lands in the bushes near bottom of the stairs and he could she was half way down and hadn't lost balance.

Oh she's gonna be fine thought Negi to himself as he quitely makes his way from their and begins to walk off.

"Negi Sensei" said Nodoka lifting her hand up to wave but it makes her loose her balance.

"Ahhhhh" said Nodoka falling over side.

"Nodokaaa" said Negi running to try and grab but he knew he wouldnt reach her in time.

Shes was waiting for impact but she could feel anything.

Nodoka opend her eyes to the shock she was moving down but very slowly.

Inpossible i never casted anything said Negi to himself in utter shock.

Don' t worry i got you said a fermiller voice he heard some where.

"Koji" said Negi in shock.

He slowly walked underneith and then she lander in his arm in a bride sort of hold which from Negi gave him great view directly up skirt so he easily see her white panties. Koji then put her down on her feet she was still a little shocked at what happend.

"You should be more careful you could of broke somthing i didn't catch you" said Koji smirking

"Thank you" said Nodoka bending over to collect her books which fell on the floor.

White thought Negi She was wearing white panties then he mentaly scolderd himself for peaking on her,

Nodoka run off after this event.

"Oh Negi Sensei what a pleasent surprise" said Koji "Or should i call Negi Springfield son of Nagi Springfield and my little brother".

"How do you know my farther's name" said Negi backing off a bit.

"Little brother don't you reconisge me" said Koji "Maybe this will remind you After all you gave it to me".

Koji took out a Shell red shiny sparkly sea shell.

**(Flash Back) **

"Hey Koji look what i found big brother" said Negi

"Wow it so pretty" said Anya

"Yeah" said Koji ruffling of Negi hair "Where did find this it's got to be a rare find"

"I saw it on the beach big brother" said Negi "I want you to have it"

"Really but it's so nice" said Koji "Ok i keep it but only untill you want it back".

**(End of Flash Back)**

"Koji it is you" said Negi shocked

"Who did you think it was ?" said Koji laughing

"Don't a practicle joke" said Negi laughing giving his brothe a hug.

"I am back now and i am planning to stay that way" said Koji hugging his brother.

"But i can't help wonder i forgot somthing" said Negi

"Probly forgot to eat" said Koji his stomach.

"Probly" said Negi rubbing his stoamach.

**(Meanwhille) **

"I can't believe he left behind who dose he think he is" said Kumo

**End Of Chapter 3**

Next chapter: welcome back party

**I have decided to move the welcome back party onto to the next chapter which will be done later today or tomorow.**

Negi where are you ? shouted Kumo !!!!! (poor kumo)


	4. A Legend Returns

Hello again thanks for the reviews so far it's a great motervator for Author as most of you know and please continue review and tell me the bits you like the bits and bits hate or just think are miss placed. I am not sure how long the story gonna be yet my mates are trying to come up with some extra idears in case my don't turn out like i hopet they liked the story so far but they reckon i should waited a little while longer befor Koji told Negi he really was his brother. So what do you think then ? I am gonna have prosbone the party to the nect chapter as my mate as gave me gave another thing i could before hand it was jack of blades idear and all yeah if you got any idears which could suite the story then tell me and i see if it fits in with the plot i planned but its still early days tho. PS. i am sorry if my english is probly pretty bad but i had learn how to write in english i Japaneese and english is pretty hard anyway lol

**Chapter 4: A Legends Return !!!!**

"Master whats wrong you seem to be spaceing out a lot lately" said Chachamaru looking at her master wonderingly

Master has changed a lot since she met Negi - Sensei i guess Asuna chan is right he dose have a knack for changeing people Thought Chachamaru

"Nothing is the matter i am just thinking that's all" said Evangeline sharply

"About what ?" said Chachamaru intriged on finding out more.

"It's got nothing to do with so but out" said Evangeline coldly "Your chorses won't get done by them selfs".

Yes master said Chachamaru contineuing to pour the tea.

"Well Miss Dowell your as cold as ever i see " said A mans voice from above

Evangeline froze to the spot.

"Inpossible" said Evangeline turning around in shock.

"Inpossible no but its really close" said the man landing on the edge of the building.

"Nagi what are you doing here you souposed to be dead" said Evangeline "And here you are standing right in front of me but i wouldn't pass it by you to find away to survive you always had nag for staying alive".

"I thought you would gave a warmer welcome to old friend" said Nagi a smirk could be seen beyond is black hood.

"Because of you i wasted fiveteen years of my life in this regited hell" said Evangeline throwing a explousive ice bomb but negi blocking it effortlessly with his cape.

"You would know a lot about hell wouldn't you" said Nagi the wind blowing his hood down revealing his legendary face which was last thing many have saw befor parishing against deadly sorcery.

His hair was black rough and cascading down his back messerly it light tint of red which blended in with his thick black hair. He a large firerce scar which went from top left side of his face right in between his eys over his nose and endinging on the bottom right side of his face he was wearing black robes under his cape and his eyes were a dark shade of brown.

You never acepted me as your partner or anything at all despite i did my best to help you the best i could said Evangeline a tear droping from her eyes.

"You could never could never understand how i felt" said Nagi slowly but sternly "I made promise to my wife that i never fall with somone else and i suceeded but despite how many times i said no you would never give up so i took a last resort and inprisoned you here".

"I loved you with my all heart" said Evangeline "And you kept pushing me away telling me to go off not come back i wouldn't i couldnt face up to my self if i did. Yeah i might be a little girl in body cause i le never age but that dosn't mean i can't love cause i am vampire anyone can love if they choose to".

I never seen Master act this way before Thought Chachamaru.

"And then you punish me for doing something was a humen a emotion" said Evangeline "And for that i i hated you and i will never forgive you for what you did to me you broke my heart you are the heartless one not me. You probly think loveing somthing being emotionaly attached is a sign weakness".

"You caused your self the pain not me" said Nagi "And you keep doing that your gonna be lonely and hated forever more by all cause you act the way you do".

"If you were a little nicer you find your life a lot better" said Nagi "I guess sealing your power as done little to change your fowl attiude". "It's no wonder you haven't got real breathing living friends as you push everyone away who even atempts to be friend you. He gave glance over to Chachamaru even android like her over their is caberly of loving unlike you".

"You bastard yourll never change ". said Evangeline angerily Lounging at him but he just side steped and Evangeline was about to fall off edge but nagi grabing her black top robe dangerously hanging over the edge.

"let go of me" said Evangeline vilolently moving about "dont you dare touch me"

"Ok as you wish" said Nagi calmly His hand glowing green and evangeline feeling weaker and then letting go of her.

"Ahhh what you done to me i can't fly" said Evangeline looking at with the utmost hatered.

"I sealed your flying abilties" said Nagi smirking "basicaly your falling to your demise".

Is this how it gonna end thought Evangeline scronching in ball Killed by the man i once loved i can't keep awake.

"Master" said Chachamaru running towards the edge.

"And what exactly can you do to save her" said Nagi "Your just fall to your death as well".

Hmm how intresting he comes to me so i don't have to look for him said Nagi to no one in perticler.

Meanwhille walking just underneaith all the action was Koji, Negi and Kumo.

"Sorry about leaving you behind" said Negi rubbing the back of his head "I didn't mean to tho i was just in rush cause i didn't want Nodoka - chan to hurt herself.

"Yeah yeah" said Kumo "Il'e forgive you for now".

Negi sweat dropped

"Hey look up their" said Koji pointing upwards "Isn't that Evangeline she looks like she's falling but i guess its a trap".

It is said Negi wondering what to do.

Why ain't she flying i ve seen her fly before thought Negi I guess she can't i better help her.

I better help her said Negi jumping on his staff/broom and flyes off towards the falling Evangeline who's appears to be incapberbal of movent at the moment.

"Don't it could be a trap" said Kumo on Koji's shoulder.

"Don't worry I ve got you now your safe" said Negi catching her and holding her tightly as he gose to land down below.

Negi - Kun said Evangeline weakly.

Evangeline had passed out before they reached the ground.

Negi landed on the ground saferly in front of Koji and Kumo and then placeing Evangeline on the ground.

"Whats happend to her" said Kumo.

She's actully looks so peaceful like this and shes actully looks quite pretty thought Negi wow did i actully cool evangeline pretty maybe its me who ain't feeling right.

Don't know she fainted before i landed said Negi I wonder if she's ok.

"I think i know why she's had a quite powerful curse put on her and it's draining her life force right out of her" said Koji "Luckily i am powerful Sorceress i should be able to brake the curse and then heal her and then Negi your gonna need to tranfer some of your Energy into her".

"Ok" said Negi "But who would of done such a terrible thing to her".

"Well don't forget Evangeline ain't kown for kindness the she acts towards people are bound to of picked up enemeys now and then" said Kumo "It wouldn't surprise me she's was ambushed and left for dead".

Koji put his hand on Evangelines forehead and then closed his eyes chanting. "Metcho mekai senar" His hand turns green and then burst of sparks shatter of Evangeline.

"The curse is lifted" said Koji.

I know that curse it's was my farthers but i dout he would of done it thought Koji He ain't got anything against her and i would of sensed his presence.

"Well all you need to do his Transfer some of your energy into her and she should be fine" said Koji "She better apreicate this"

"Its puker up time" teased Kumo

"Shut up" said Negi pokeing him on the head. "Do i have to?"

"Well yeah if you wanna save her and get on with your life but it's your call" said Koji

"If of it had kissing a girl you like" said Kumo "Like ..."

"Dont even go their" said Negi a anger mark appearing on above his brow.

Negi keep calm and relax take it easy and breath normaly Thought Negi its only a one small kiss i have to do it if i want a partner as well.

Negi leaned forward his lips still as he got closer he could feel her soft breathing and warmth of her body and felt a blush creep across his face.

Negi Negi Negi chanted Koji teasingly.

Shut up you guys said Negi Its hard anothe with out you guys taking the piss.

He leaned in his lips were just about to touch her's when her eyes shot open.

"Wow quick recovery" said Koji

Kumo about jumped several feet in the air.

Ahhh said Negi blushing furiously and cawling back wards on his hands feet right to the wall.

Negi Sensei said Evangeline she also was a bit red as she saw how close he was seconds ago.

What's going on said Evangeline sat up looking around with her nees in front of her and her legs about arm width apart. "Then she rememberd what happend".

"What happend to you" said Negi just gaining his compusher with was then flattened as he could see right up her skirt to white and blue striped panties.

Their striped thought Negi.

"Negi are you ok" said Koji looking at with a smirk which shone a question to him "what are you thinking about.

"yeaahhh ...Yeah" said Negi stuttering a bit.

Evangeline and Kumo gave him a scepticle look.

"So what happend to you? i saw you falling so i flew up their grabed you befor you hit the ground but you passed out" said Negi offering her a hand up.

"It was him" said Evangeline as she acepted gesture to a hand "That Evil Barstard he stop me from using my abilty to fly and i didnt knew what to do so i froze".

"Who tho" said Negi "Who was it ?" grabing Evangeline by the shoulders and shakeing her once or twice.

"You wouldnt believe me if i told you" said Evageline looking at the ground and then was about to walk off back to her apartment.

"Try me" said Negi who had hold of her wrist firmly "We friends ain't we and friend's help eachother out no matter what".

"Negi ..." said Evangeline in dis believe "After everything thats happend".

"I will never turn my back to a friend in need you should know me better than that" said Negi smiling "If really don't wanna tell me then i understand i wont keep badgering you about it you can tell me in your own time".

Even despite i treat him worser than i should he still sees me as a friend he's always nice to everyone even me and i still don't why he never gives up with me.

**(Meanwhille)**

"You knew he would catch her and everything would be ok" said chachamaru looking down at the events unfolding below.

"Exactly" said Nagi "I wouldn't of let her fall knowing she wouldnt of been killed i forsore it all before it happens to make sure it dosnt go wrong".

"No wonder your legendary" said Chachamaru impressed.

"Now if you don't mind i shall take my leave said Nagi disappearing untill next we meet which will be soon you can count on that".

**End of chapter 4**

**Sorry i have delayed the party again anyway next i promise you it will be. Please read and review and this part my mate told me so i can't take the credit for this bit. Untill next chapter. **

**next chapter: The Welcome Back Party.**


	5. Party Time !

**Hey up again and welcome back to another exciting chapter have fun theirs little else i can say at this stage i might to 2 chapters a day to speed up progress as i have found out before if the story takes awille to write i loose intrest and the readers keep having to wait. My mate has confused me to an extent on the emines name is it Kumo or **

**Chapter 5: **Party Time !!!

It was 9:05 and as usuel Negi gets to school late mainly cause of his lazy magicaly ermen Chamo. Negi flyes down in near by bushes leaves staff in Takahata office and leaves Charmo to roam about as he usuely would do memories from last night's events rolled though his mind he still didn't know who attacked Evangeline who almost died that night.

(Meanwhille)

"Ok everyone knows what to do" said Ayake

"Yes the class" said The class excitedly most of them did at least.

"He's always late" said Asuna "He's the sensei he surposed to be here on time and he's a Magi thingi he easily teleport his way here".

"Don't worry he be here any minute" said Konoka "And we have a double lesson today as well so theirs plenty of time and don't for get he's still younger than us and he's living alone".

"But still being a little kidi ain't no execuse to be late" said Asuna boredly.

Mr Takahata walked in and said "I hope i am not late for the party".

"Don't worry Takahata sensei your not late cause the guest of honour ain't arived yet" said Konoka pleasently as usuel

"He's comming" said Sayo Excitedly as she comes though the wall being a ghost in all.

With that said everybody rushes to their postions.

As Negi aprochers the door he expects to here the nattering of his students but theres nothing but silents.

I wonder if anyones even in their thought Negi Their usuel noisy.

Negi opens the door and walks in to his surprise.

"What going on ?" said Negi shocked and happy at the same time.

"Well as your back as our sensei again this year" said Ayake "we decided to plan a welcome back party"

"You didn't have to you know" said Negi "But thanks Anyway".

The party was quite a wild and roudy one to be sure.

Negi tried the cooking clubs expremental itallian food which was made by Lingshen and Satsuki.

The Fei Ku and Lingshen spared as yet another form of entertainment and Zasie and her magic show.

Negi Sensei said Evangeline who walked up from behind where chachamaru was talking to Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna.

"Oh hello their Evangeline" said Negi pleasently "How are feeling then ?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me last night" said Evangeline trying to sound as nice and politely as she can possibley could.

"I am just glad your ok" said Negi "I was worried for a second or two but i should of known you could of been taken down for long"

"What were you trying to do last night anyway ?"said Evangeline wonderingly as she rememberd him being pretty close to her face when she woke up.

"Nothing" said Negi blushing at the thought of what he was going to do last night".

"Tell me ?" said Evangeline like she would usuel would.

Asuna noticed Negi and Evangeline talking it appeard that Evangeline wasnt acting her usuel self.

Negi sensei said Asuna Evangeline.

"Whatever i did i am sorry" said Negi bowing.

What are you apolygizing for said Asuna confused.

Evangeline just looked at them.

Why dose she have to barg in everytime i try to be alone with him without her trying my paitence thought Evangeline Angerily.

Hey up Negi how are you doing i hope last night's events didn't plague you to much i hope said Koji cooly and confidently "Oh Asuna your here to".

Evangeline had walked back to Chachamaru.

Koji then only just realised what he had done.

"Negi what dose he mean by that" said Asuna looking at Negi then back at Koji shifting her gaze from one of to the next.

"Nothing happen last night" said Negi quickily holding is hand's up at him defensely.

"What he said nothing happended last night" said Koji "Cooly as he tried to avoid eye contact".

"You think i am stupid or somthing ?" said Asuna looking at Koji in perticler".

"Just for the record yes i do said Koji cooly and didn't seem to regret it at all "After all you are a Baka ranger and not compleatly their either"

Negi was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"What did you call me" said Asuna her face getting all red and scrunched up with anger.

"You asked me if you were stupid i awnzerd honustly and said yes and then i also stated you a baka ranger which you are" said Koji slowly and cooly which was really geting on Asuna is nerves.

Asuna just stormed out in frenzy while everybody other than Negi and Koji just looked in confusion.

"What her problem ?" said Ayake confused.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey Nodoka - san" said Haruna "Negi sensei is finally alone this is your chance".

"I don't wanna make a scen" said Nodoka shley

"No need to worry about that Nodoka" said Yue Asuna has already made a scen"

Yue and Haruna draged him over to Negi sensei who was just sitting down at his desk while everybody was having fun it appeard his mind was else where.

"Negi sensei said Haruna "Nodoka wanted to talked to you while we go and do somthing which is very inportant".

"Oh Konitchiwa " said Negi trying to sound intrested but failed miserably he kept having dreams about the that fateful day that countless Demons invaded his villiage and were turning people to stone.

"Hmmmm hiii" said Nodoka shyly.

Yue and Haruna walked off.

"Hmm Nodoka - san what you wanted to talk to me about ?" said Negi "I am happy to help you anyway i can".

Umm iiii said Nodoka who was quite embrassed."what is your favorite colure ? "

Negi fell of his chair.

"Red" said Negi "anything else ??"

No Negi - sensei said Nodoka.

Koji was watching this chat from a far.

Hmm how intresting thought Koji

Evangeline also saw this and it made her feel jelious.

Why am i jelious cause of her apprently hitting on negi thought Evangeline

**End of chapter 5 **

**Plz read and and review and the next chapter shall be be done by tomorow.**

**Next chapterL Chapter 6: Rivaleries of love.**


End file.
